DC to DC power converters are utilized in a number of different electronic devices to boost one DC voltage level to another. One exemplary use is in electric or hybrid automobiles. A DC to DC power converter can be utilized to drive a 320 volt bus from a 12 volt battery, which can be particularly useful to start an electric automobile. While conventional DC to DC power converters have been suitable for boosting the charge of a fully-charged battery to the necessary voltage, conventional DC to DC power converters can cause problems in a system in which a battery that is not fully charged. If the voltage of the battery in an electric automobile drops below a threshold value, it may be difficult to start the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for precharging boost converters in DC to DC power converter systems that reduce the rate of precharge in order to prevent the voltage of a voltage source from dropping below a threshold value. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.